


You’re Impossible

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, bucky barnes imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Bucky doesn’t want the reader to leave the bed so early in the morning so he does everything he can to make her stay a little longer.





	You’re Impossible

You hit snooze on your phone this morning what felt like the fifth time already. You wanted to get up but you felt so damn sleepy. It wasn’t even dawn yet. Previous night you promised yourself that you would wake up early to train and improve your fighting skills. At that time Bucky just laughed knowing you wouldn’t wake up that early but know he was getting annoyed by your alarm.

“I swear Doll If that phone rings one more time I’m gonna smash it.” Bucky grumbled with sleep filled voice. Eyes still closed.

“Don’t you dare I need to get up.” You protested half asleep.

“Remind me why do you need to get up in this ungodly hour?”

“Because I need to train.” You yawned gripping your pillow tighter. “It’s your fault I’m so sleepy, you kept me up all night.”

“We can do that again if you want to.” He said opening his eyes and looking at you with a playful smile.

You snorted. “Give me a break, not everyone here is a superhuman with unlimited stamina.” 

Your alarm went off again on your nightstand. Bucky growled reaching for it. “That’s it.”

“No! Bucky I need it, don’t destroy it.” You straddled his thigh trying to get it out of his hands before he could do something with it. “Bucky! You whined. 

He just smirked enjoying the way you were struggling trying to get it back. “Aww, you’re so cute like this.” He commented. You gave up falling back on the bed with a loud sigh. 

“Are you done?” 

“Whatever.” You rolled your eyes turning on your stomach.

“You'll get it back later.” He said turning off the phone and put it away. 

“As I see it you have only two options here. You either get up and somehow make your way to the gym and try not to fall asleep right there or,” He continued more seductively. “You could stay right here with me in this big, warm, comfortable bed.”

“Hmm, tough choice." 

He propped up his head on his hand. "I prefer the second option though.” He said slowly running his fingertips over your back.

“Mmm, I think me too.” You hummed from the feeling. 

“Besides if you want I could help you with training later, show you some moves and stuff in a reasonable time of course.”

“You mean real training or you’re talking about sex?” 

“Both.” He broke into a wide smile.

“You're impossible.” You laughed raising your head up while moving closer to him and pressing a kiss to his lips. He wrapped his hands around your body falling down onto the bed and pulling you on top of him.

"My plan worked!” He said mimicking an evil laughter that made you laugh even harder.

“What plan?”

“The one where I get you trapped and you can’t escape, so you have no other choice than to stay here." 

"Oh, I didn’t know my boyfriend was such an evil genius.” You teased.

“Only sometimes when it’s completely necessary.” He chuckled while playing with your hair. 

“Is that so?” You asked resting your chin on his chest.

“Yeah, especially when my girlfriend tries to prove something.” 

You stuck your tongue out at him scrunching up your nose. He did the same sticking out his tongue. 

“Actually you're kinda comfortable.” You admitted.

“Good, now stop mocking me and go back to sleep.”


End file.
